


Bicorne

by scapeartist



Series: 15-Minute Masterpieces [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Dialog Only, Gen, Humor, Jones Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapeartist/pseuds/scapeartist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt words for this were "Liam Jones & Uniform." The brothers meet up for a very special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicorne

**Author's Note:**

> Each one-shot in this series is part of a writing prompt exercise. I was having some trouble getting into the writing groove again and asked for a word and a character, and from there I would spend at least 15 minutes writing, I would not heavily edit, nor would I use a beta. This was purely me needing to get my brain moving. The "Masterpiece" part is tongue-in-cheek (even if most of these are not bad at all).

“Ah, there you are, brother.” **  
**

“That’s ‘Captain’ to you.”

“I’ve still got a few moments before that’s true.”

“How do I look?”

“Ridiculous.”

“Looking for a flogging are you?”

“You didn’t exactly specify who was asking. As my brother, the hat does _not_ suit you. As a newly promoted Captain of His Majesty’s Royal Navy, you look quite fit.”

“Fit, eh? That the best you can do, lieutenant?”

“Aye. You’re _still_ my brother and the hat remains absurd.”

“Wait until _you_ make Captain, little brother.”

“When _I_ make Captain, rest assured I shall retire if only to avoid ruining my good looks with that monstrosity.”

“You’d turn away from command because of a hat?”

“No, brother, I would turn away from command because I could never live up to the soon-to-be legendary Captain Jones.”

“Maybe you just need a nickname, eh? Something to tell us apart.”

“Aye, ‘Hatless Jones’ sounds about right.”

“You are a persistent one, aren’t you, little brother?”

“Learned from the best, _Captain_.”

“Glad you could make it back for the change-of-command, Killian.”

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Liam.”


End file.
